Missing Hours
by supermodel-robot
Summary: Set 4 years after the Eternity Code, AU, No mindwipe. Artemis is kidnapped by Pirates, they want something he has. This spells unexpected danger for the LEP. Eventually HollyTrouble.
1. Kidnapped

She stepped forward, Prussian blue eyes glinting in the minimal light. Her footsteps echoed around the wooden cabin. A crash came from the deck above.

"The cavalry has arrived," she smiled, directing her attention to the man in the chair. Man may be to strong a word. Boy? Adolescent. Artemis Fowl also smiled, thinking quickly. Whatever she wants, she's not getting it now. The frail wooden door flung open and natural light seeped into the room, not quite reaching its damp corners.

"Mister Butler, yes, I have been expecting you," she put her hands on the back of Fowl's chair. Butler studied the girl. About 17, short dirty blonde hair, colourful braids and dreads weaved in, her dark eyes clashing with her pale skin. Tall, about 6 feet, he could snap her bones between two of his fingers, if he ever caught her. Butler pulled out his trusty Sig Sauer and aimed at the girl.

"Now, now, don't be hasty," she giggled, "you try anything and I guarantee you will find the remains of Fowls head on that wall there." Butler went numb, he couldn't understand it. His muscles weren't obeying him, he was frozen.

"Now if you proceed with your irrational actions. I may have to be irrational myself." Artemis thought for a second. No. It couldn't be, even the fairies haven't got that far yet. A well muscled man entered the room, he had a 5 o'clock shadow on his broad chin and wore a frayed eye patch.

"Cap'in," he stated in broad pirate, the girl looked up and ushered him on. What is it with me and captains? Thought Artemis uncharacteristically.


	2. Frost

Back, with chapter two. So soon? Why yes, I'm pretty damn bored at the moment, so I'll probably manage to finish this story before long :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Artemis Fowl or anything related etc etc. Now, on with the show.

NNNNNNNNNNN

"Schaper's lot are here," he said, looking Butler up and down, without a flinch.

"I'll be out in a minute. And take this with you," the captain spoke, plucking the Sig Sauer out of Butlers giant hands, she stopped.

"Actually, take him away as well, put him in the cells," Butler would have had something to say about that, if he could move. She paused again, apparently in deep thought. "Now, mister Fowl, I will speak to you in a minute..." She looked back at the pirate.

"Yes, cap'in," he saluted to the captain and exited with the gun, returning thirty seconds later with two other well built men, who carried Butler out, the same determined look on his face.

"As I say, I have business to attend to," the captain strode over to Artemis' chair and kneeled behind him. As she undid his ropes, he brushed against her wrist. Her pulse was racing, she was scared of him. It's nice to know I have the upper hand, he thought.

"I trust you will not go anywhere, or do anything rash while I'm gone," she trailed off, standing up. Artemis also stood up, meeting her gaze almost horizontally.

"No captain, nothing rash," he said, his now deep Irish voice draped in thought. He wondered where they could have possibly taken Butler. Raising an eyebrow, he looked her up and down, but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"We will speak later," the captain said, walking over to the door, steel capped boots clanking against the wooden floor. "By the way, this door has no lock. Nothing to rash Fowl." She warned him again, and closed the door behind her.

Just as she closed the door Artemis felt something come over him, an icicle lodged deep in his body was expanding. He felt the ice trickle through his veins and arteries, spreading into his muscles. He wanted to shiver, but he couldn't, he was literally frozen. Artemis could feel his heart rate dropping, eventually lowering itself to three beats per minute.

How is this possible? Artemis asked himself. There aren't enough beats to pump oxygen around sufficiently! I should be in a coma! His thinking began to slow down; the ice crawled up the back of his neck and crept into his head. Artemis leapt out of all consciousness.

NNNNNNNNNN

"Captain Terra frost jumped on deck. Already she could feel the new energy infusing her, the particles moving to put a spring in her step. By now Artemis Fowl would know what she had on her side, and begin to worry. No that was too much to hoper for now – since when did Fowl worry? When did he have any emotion? Never, she thought

"Ah, guten morgen herr Schaper," Terra said, perfect German accent. Mr Nicolas Schaper shook his pristine suit, apparently unaccustomed to the hands on atmosphere of the ship. Schaper gave her a cynical look. He really hated pirates.


	3. Unusual Businessman

"Don't ve haff some business to attend to?" Schaper asked testily, making a gesture of disgust at Captain Frost. She ignored him, plodding across the deck.

"Oh yes! Right," Terra paused for thought, "come this way."

Schaper and his suited cronies started to walk when she swirled around on one foot.

"No, just you," she said, Schaper looked at his guards and said something in fast, fluent German. He continued on as Terra stuck her tongue out at his men childishly. Fowl has a lot of energy suppressed, she thought, it might be hard to keep it under control, better to be quick about it then.

Terra led Schaper to a neatly decorated cabin. She sat down behind her rag-tag desk, which was covered in all sorts of mysterious objects. One caught Schaper's eye, a black orb sat on a ring of brass.

"You can't have that," she said, gesturing him to sit down. "It belongs to a friend of mine in Spain."

Schaper grunted. He ran his fingers through his slicked, blonde hair. Terra opened a drawer in her desk, and rummaged around.

"Vat are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Terra didn't answer until she found what she was looking for. She tossed it to Schaper, who just managed to catch it. The Titan pendulum, or indeed a perfect replica of The Titan. Embellished with a white gold thunderbolt and an emerald eye at the base.

"A truly beautiful piece, Mister Schaper," she stated. He let the silver chain slip between his hands and swung the pendulum, light as a feather. Schaper smiled, the diamond initials inlayed into his front teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Ven vill it vork?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in Terra's direction. The captain stood up, and stretched out a hand for The Titan. Schaper handed it to her.

The green of the large emerald reflected in her deep blue eyes creating an aquamarine effect. "On the second full moon of every third year after you complete the ritual." She blatantly lied, but this sucker was taking it all in, all you needed for the real Titan to work was to pour some special water on it. That's where Artemis Fowl came in. Schaper nodded.

"I'll give you the instructions via email when I get to Alexandria," Terra made her usual pause, "wouldn't want you trying anything nasty."

She warned him for dramatic effect, even though the fake Titan was made out of cheap aluminium, coloured with metallic paints and inset with a tinted cubic zircon.

Handing back the replica she asked, "When will I get my prize?"

Schaper looked down at it. "Here." He handed Terra his briefcase. She opened it and took out an American dollar. Terra choked a laugh.

"We agreed Egyptian pounds," She looked quizzically at Schaper, who was staring at the pendant. Talk about treasure obsessed, she thought.

Terra sighed, "Okay, just get out!" She could no longer take this guy seriously. Schaper looked up, startled.

"Vat?" He said.

"Not meaning to sound mafia or anything, but you heard me! Get the hell out!" Terra yelled. Schaper stood up, slightly dumfounded. She heard him mutter something under his breath. Dummer pirat.

Terra shoved Schaper and his cronies off the edge of her ship into their speedboat. Unfortunately Nicolas Shapers many cronies landed on top of him. The crew couldn't help but laugh.

Now for Mister Fowl.


	4. Man Overboard

**Disclaimer : I don't own so much as a hair on Artemis Fowl's head. Dammit.**

NNNNNNNNNNNN

Still frozen, Artemis Fowl could see everything that was happening around him. Through the crack in the door he could see Captain Frost's business partners being thrown off the ship.

_Who is this girl anyway_? He thought, trying to process the events that lead him here. Everything was Blank. The furthest he could remember was at Fowl Manor, eating with his parents. Then a few hours on the computer, bed. What HAPPENED? The Captain strode into the room.

She waved her finger and tutted. "What did I tell you Mister Fowl?" She waited for an answer, soon to realize he was frozen and couldn't speak. Terra coughed a laugh and pulled out a spike shaped azurite, she held it tight in her palm and squeezed.

The colour in her cheeks began to fade. The cabin became misty, swirling around Artemis's head. Slowly, a warm feeling was coursing round his body, melting all the ice that had frozen him into submission. The nerves in his limbs and body began to feel again. As he stumbled to the floor, the haze cleared and the Captain collapsed next to him. Artemis took a few seconds to reflect. He stood up, shaking dust off his black Armani suite. He looked down at the unconscious girl.

"..." He sighed. Intrigued by the situation, he hauled the Captain onto the chair. She groaned and opened her eyes, they were cold and dark.

"Remind me never to do it that quickly again..." She said, rubbing her forehead. Artemis stared, still trying to comprehend what she had done.

"Don't look so smug, kid," Terra stood up, meeting him at eye level. Artemis was about to object to being called 'kid' when a fat man with a curved blade finally broke down the spindly door. It practically sighed with relief.

"CAPTAIN!" He yelled. Terra flinched, he spoke a few decibels lower, "those scoundrels are firing at us!"

She rubbed her ears; this was the action she had been waiting for. She stood up and looked at Artemis, nodding to herself or to him, he didn't know, but after that short spell the Captain obviously decided it was okay for him to be by himself. She strode over the collapsed door and out of the cabin.

Artemis looked after the Captain. _Now to find Butler_. A smile creased his lips.

NNNNNNNNN

"Sie Weibchen!" Schaper cursed from his speedboat, he held up the fake Titan, which had fallen apart. Oops, Terra thought. The Germans boat was parked near the ship. Schapers cronies were firing shots at them, all the crew was on the floor.

"Put the sails up! Head west!" She commanded, the crew was unsure, "right bunch of noblemen you are..." She sighed. Schapers guards were still shooting.

"Look!" She yelled, standing on the rim of the ship, arms flailed out, "those clowns couldn't hit a fly with a swatter!" The Captain was right; they were all missing at point blank range. The crew jumped up and started work immediately. The Captain trotted off the side of the ship, to notice Artemis Fowl walking casually along the deck.

"Your babysitter is incapacitated, Fowl, unless you want to swim half way across the Atlantic, of course, there's no way out" she joked, Artemis kept his composure. How he hated being underestimated.

The Captain patted her hips, _damn_, she thought.

"Ho! Yeah, John!" It was the stubbled pirate from before. He tied down the rope he was handling and trotted over to Terra. He saluted.

"Where's my sword?" She sounded annoyed. Her eyebrows dropped as John thought. _Maybe it isn't such a good idea to let her get weapons... _Artemis thought.

"Your study, Cap'in." He stated. The Captain paused, and looked as though she was contemplating what colour would go best on her bedroom wall. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Stay here," she said to Artemis, motioning her hand down. She strode away again, below deck. John looked Artemis up and down.

"You 'aint the usual sort," he commented. Artemis' eyes widened.

"How do you mean?" He questioned. Curious to know what he defined as 'usual'.

"She normally goes wiv' foreign drug lords and the like."

"Do you know what she wants from me?"

John shrugged, "She generally keeps 'erself to 'erself... good cap'in though."

Artemis nodded. He turned round, following the sound of steel hitting wood.

"Hey Lucio!" The Captain shouted, as she appeared on the next deck. A small Italian looking man looked up. "Toss that rope."

He did so, Captain Frost grabbed it, clamping a large silver dagger between her teeth and swung over board.

The gunshots stopped.

"What is she doing?" Artemis asked, stepping to the edge of the ship. He looked down, to see Captain Frost sitting in the boat alone.

"You okay, captain!" The crew yelled, concerned. She looked up, smiling broadly. The businessmen were flailing about in the water a little was off from their boat. Every time one came near, the Captain kicked him away with the back of her boot.

By now the whole crew were staring at the scene before them, some blank, and others on the floor with laughter. Artemis couldn't help but pull a smile. _What is going on here_? He questioned himself, drawing back from the edge of the ship. He took a long look around while the crew hauled the Captain out of the boat, which she had so gracefully ripped the engine off.

They were certainly in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but gleaming blue ocean for miles around.

Knowing his only chance of escape was with Butler, Artemis headed down a flight of creaking wooden stairs and into a short, damp corridor. He crept into the first door on the right, and creaked it open. Just as Artemis was about to step into the room, a hard metal object connected with his head at an extraordinary speed, knocking him out of consciousness and leaving him a smartly dressed heap on the floor.

Butler stepped out of the shadows in the corner. He sighed.

"I knew I should have checked first."

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

**And that is that. W0000T! Fairy's in the next chapter :P**


	5. Major Kelp

**Chapter Five. Good God. Well, I'm making more progress than I thought lol, keeping it simple. This time round there is going to be way more Holly/Trouble for the simple reason that I am in love with that pairing :3**

Captain Holly Short of the LEP Recon unit had just got off her night shift. She collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, and drifted off into the sweet surrender of sleep. Something buzzed in her pocket. Not opening her eyes, she fumbled around and grabbed the source of her disturbance.

"What is it Foaly?" Holly enquired, whatever the problem was, Foaly was going to have an even bigger one when she got back.

"I'm sorry for your disturbance, Captain," he sniggered, not that sorry, "we have an emergency."

Holly sat up, groping around for a light. "This better be good."

"A hospital in Manhattan has reported there to be three midgets terrorising patients with fire. Guess how many Goblins are missing from a minimum security prison in Dark Grove?"

"Three?" Holly replied, it was too early in the morning for his jokes, so she was blunt. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." She switched off the receiver in her talkie.

NNNNNNNNNNNN

Twenty minutes and several coffees later, Holly was sitting in an uncomfortable poly chair, waiting for the rest of the officers to arrive. She tapped her fingers on the table in front. LEP Commander Root, strode into the conference room, a breadstick where his fungus cigar should have been. Holly spluttered on the coffee she was drinking.

Root shot her an icy glare, "I'm giving up." He stated simply. Holly muttered something under her breath, but he chose to ignore it.

"Okay people, we have a crisis." He stated calmly, the absence of his cigar had made him a lot more composed. He wasn't even red yet, a little pink, but no more than usual. Holly sat up.

A 3D map opened up in the middle of the table, a cit through image of a hospital.

"This is Manhattan Central Hospital, the bit cut through is the emergency ward. That's where our boys are now." He paused to breathe. On the map, four little yellow triangles started to bleep, and three little red dots appeared to be running away from them.

"The yellow is us, the red," Three personnel files opened up along the side of the hospital. "Spike Spear, Firer Flame and Larry Odd. Very inventive names."

Holly put her hand up, Root nodded.

"Why are we here if there are already four officers there?" She asked, swallowing down more coffee. The pneumatic door hissed open, an out of breath Trouble Kelp staggered in.

Root scowled, "Major Kelp, how nice of you to join us," Root said.

Trouble had been promoted to major after an act of extreme bravery. He was on duty at Tara at Halloween, thousands of fairies had flocked there to soak up the colossal full moon, when a Goblin raid had decided to take place. There was fire everywhere, and the brave Trouble Kelp rescued a tour bus of fairies form certain roasting. He was badly scarred on one side of his back, despite his fairy magic, no one could withstand that amount of heat at point blank range. His scar was indisputably cool, it had taken on the form of an angel wing, sweeping across the right shoulder blade to the side of his right hip.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I'm being kept at close range, Calathea was going to make me send a replacement." Calathea being his new girlfriend.

Holly groaned, "I don't know why you bother with her, she keeps you on a lead." She despised any fairy that liked Trouble. Maybe this was because he always went for the good-looking ones with no brains. Or maybe it was because she was jealous, all though Holly was pretty, she wasn't really outstanding. And she liked Trouble. A lot. But would rather eat Dwarf clay than admit it.

"Yeah, but she only wants to help," he said softly, sitting next to Holly.

She rolled her eyes, "whatever."

Root scowled, turning a familiar red, continuing where he left off, "because, Captain, they are on training. Someone," he shot a glare at Foaly in the ops booth, "thought there was one rogue Goblin, not three on a mission."

"And now we have to sort out the Goblins and the kids, great," Holly sighed. She got up from her chair.

"I guess you want us to go stealthily." Root nodded, throwing a black bag of equipment at her.

"Shuttle is ready to go," he stated, "everything that you need is in the bag, Foaly is on comms if you need him." Root began to leave.

"Commander, where are you going?" Holly asked, he turned.

"A certain Dwarf is getting another tribunal today, he broke his probation period... Again." He left, the door hissing behind him.

"We had better go then," Trouble said.


End file.
